


A Picutre Worth a Thousand Words

by lacewingss



Category: Star Wars: The Old Republic, kotfe - Fandom, star wars: knights of the fallen empire, swtor - Fandom
Genre: Chiss, Dick Pics, M/M, Masturbation, Sexting, Solo, sexting in space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 03:37:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6549001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacewingss/pseuds/lacewingss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imperial Agent Cal can't stop thinking about Theron Shan. Luckily they can chat through a secure holo connection, which leads to the inevitable desire to send sexy pics across the vast emptiness of space.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Picutre Worth a Thousand Words

Time felt suspended to Cal whenever he traveled the long distances between stars. It continued on, he knew, just as it usually did. But there was something about the vast darkness pressing on the hull of the starship, kept at bay only by the innovations of technology, that left him feeling untethered.

It was night somewhere, many somewheres, and his body should be feeling the pull of sleep. Instead he felt the slight hum of the ship as it traveled through empty space, a gentle vibration that settled in his bones and was easily forgotten. Vector and Kaliyo were arguing somewhere deeper in the ship, their voices drifting through the airways and vents and reaching him as a persistent low rumble.

He should get some sleep. It had been a while since it was peaceful enough to drift off with no worries about what new threat loomed in the distance. He should shut his eyes and let the white noise of the ship and its inhabitants lull him into dreams.

Instead he rolled over and sighed.

There was an insistent pressure between his legs, a need that demanded his attention and refused to let him rest. It had been a few days since he had the time to pleasure himself, and even longer since he had been with someone else. That was a long tine for Cal – his drive for sex and release rarely died down.

He could go find Kaliyo, break up her fight with Vector. Bring her back here. It wouldn't be the first time, or the last. They'd fuck through the night and she'd end up slinking back to her bunk when the others started to wake. It wasn't entirely an unappealing idea.

Except that wasn't what Cal wanted, not really.

With a slight stretch he reached towards the bedside table and rummaged around until he found his holocommunicator. Bright light flickered across his face when he turned it on, causing his eyes to narrow until they adjusted. He scrolled through the contacts idly, passing names he no longer recognized or was doing his best to forget. It may have seemed as if he had no purpose, no clear idea of where his fingers would stop their scrolling. He knew, though. He knew the moment he sunk into his bed earlier, the moment he started tossing and turning, the itch for release growing with each movement.

Theron Shan. SIS agent. Republic.

Cal stopped at his name, already feeling the heat rise in his chest. _That_ was what he wanted.

It had been a few weeks since they had last been together on Yavin Four, though they kept in touch every few days through a secure holonet link. Short messages mostly, usual chatter. It was more than what they had thought would happen, and yet still it left Cal wanting. Wanting more news from Theron, wanting more _of_ Theron.

It was a long shot that he was free to chat at the same time Cal was. He was just as in demand as Cal himself, and likely somewhere on the opposite side of the galaxy. It was worth a shot, though. At the very least he would receive an answer days from now, and at the most, well, he could only hope.

Cal rolled onto his back and tapped in his message, first making sure the connection was still secure.

**:Are you awake on your side of the galaxy?:**

Message sent, he put down the holocommunicator and tried to bring to mind the details of Theron's face, the hard lines etched into his body, and the way his muscles had moved in time with his own during their last encounter. It was easy to recall – Cal had an eye for detail and he had paid _very_ close attention to Theron.

He was just about to pull off his briefs and toss them on the floor with the rest of his clothes when his holo lit up next to him. Theron's reply shone on the screen and Cal thanked whatever luck was following him today.

**:Yeah, though barely. Your friends wore me out today.:**

Not wanting to seem too eager, Cal waited a few moments before responding. During that time he continued to play over the memory of Theron's lips on his, his voice in his ear. Just that was enough to cause his cock to start twitching in anticipation, eager for the friction of his hands.

**:I'll be sure to let the entire Imperial military know to go easy on you next time:**

It didn't take long for Theron to respond this time, and Cal had barely put down his holo when another message appeared.

**:Heh, that'd be great, thanks:** Cal didn't even have time to type up a reply before a second message came in. **:What are you still doing awake?:**

He had Theron's attention, it seemed. Cal imagined him in a position close to his own; laying in bed on his starship, finding any excuse to prolong the conversation. Perhaps he was even in a similar state of undress. Or, if not yet, he soon would be.

Cal began to run his hand over the bulge now formed in his briefs, the image in his mind of Theron lightyears away too much for him to just stash away. With his free hand he answered Theron's question as truthfully as he could, seeing no reason to beat around the bush.

**:Too distracted to sleep. Thinking of you back on Yavin Four.:** He continued to rub the rough fabric of his briefs, the pressure of his hand causing it to brush against his cock in a more than pleasant way. **:It's too bad I wasn't the one to wear you out today:**

**:I'll second that:** Cal's lips pulled into a smirk at Theron's reply. He wasn't alone in his desire, then.  **:Uh, you were thinking of me, huh?:**

**:Of course. You're quite hard to forget.:** Hard to forget the way Theron had kissed him like he would never see him again. Hard to forget the way his back had arched when Cal ran his tongue along his hip bones. Hard to forget the somewhat bitter taste of his mouth. **:Though I could use a reminder.:**

**:Such as...?:**

It would have been too much to ask for Theron to humor him right away. Cal had no notions that he didn't know what was being asked, though. What good were holos for if not showing a clear and intimate picture? He only hoped that Theron was as good a photographer as he was a lover. **:You're clever. Show me.:**

A minute went by. Then two. After five minutes Cal gave up on waiting for what he wanted. He let his eyes shut loosely and came up with his own picture – Theron, lounging on his bed, Cal's blue skin pressing against the light cream of his. He slipped his hand beneath the waistband of his clothes and reached for his cock, its hardness filling his grip.

The slight buzz of an incoming message from his holo distracted him from his steady rhythm. Cal removed his hand and picked up the device, grinning.

A perfectly rendered image shimmered in the air in front of him. Theron's head was resting on a pillow, his hair disheveled and a thin cut still raw and red marred his cheek. He wasn't smiling, or frowning, but merely gazing into the camera like he wanted to crawl through it and reach out to touch Cal. His chest was bare, lined with old pale scars that crossed and intersected in patterns Cal could get lost in. The picture ended in a trail of dark brown hair leading into the line of Theron's briefs.

Cal looked at the image for a long moment before responding, going back to idly stroking himself as he did. **:There's that handsome SIS agent:**

Theron's reply was almost instant. **:And what about me? Do I get a, uh...reminder too?:**

**:It's only fair isn't it?:**

Cal mimicked Theron's pose, his body more slender than the other man's. One hand reached up to rest in his indigo hair, his red eyes staring at the camera with a heat that matched the one rising in his body.

**:If my higher ups ever cracked this secure line I think that'd be the end of me:**

**:Let's give them something better to find then, shall we?:**

This time Cal angled the camera down more, leaving his face out of the frame and focusing instead on the bulge his cock made in his pants. The fabric outlined it well, pushing as it was against it, wanting to be free from restriction. There was a small dark spot, damp from the precome his stroking had caused.

**:Yeah, there goes my rank in the SIS. Pretty sure having a pic of an Imp's dick on my holo is against regulations.:**

Cal would have laughed if he hadn't been in the middle of a low moan, his hand tightening around his cock again after he had pulled off the last of his clothing. It was getting harder to resist letting himself get carried away, to just shut his eyes and finish himself off with his fantasies. The prospect of getting more from Theron kept him from going too far, though. He would rather get off to an actual image of the man if he could.

**:Don't tell me the fact that it's forbidden doesn't turn you on just a bit.:** Cal teased, knowing that for him the statement was true. Flirting with danger was always a flaw of his, and this time he was taking the idiom to heart. 

**:I didn't say that.”**

Theron's next picture followed Cal's example. His hand was reaching beneath his briefs, gripping his cock. The trail of thick hair was exposed, ending somewhere beneath the fabric. Cal wished he could reach out across the stars and into Theron's room, to pull down that line of elastic and cloth and touch what was under it. He wanted it to be  _ his  _ hand that was filled with the heat of Theron's cock,  _ his  _ hand that stroked until they both were satisfied. 

Each message was harder to type, his fingers starting to tremble.  **:You can do better than that.:**

He did not disappoint. Gone were the few clothes that Theron had been wearing, his body now uncovered and glistening in a fine sheet of sweat. He must have been keeping himself busy too, to have worked up the dew of moisture on his skin. Cal imagined himself licking if off, his tongue sliding from the base of Theron's neck down to where it pooled in the hair around his cock.

Cal let out a vocal groan as his fingers traced the tip of his cock, eyes glued to the image in front of him. Theron's erection took up much of the picture, his fingers wrapped around it in mid stroke. If only he could stare hard enough it would start to move – he would see Theron twitch and thrust into his own hand, pleasuring himself to the thought of him doing the same.

But of course it didn't. It was only a still image. Cal adjusted the holo in his right hand, hit a button to record instead of just take a single shot. He would give Theron what _he_ had wanted – a video showing him just what all his pictures where doing to Cal.

Cal's hand moved slowly at first, languidly running from the base of his cock to the tip and pausing before going down once again. His chest rose and fell rhythmically, short heavy breaths betraying his calm pace. Soon the movement of his hand quickened, his hips thrusting forward to meet his stokes faster than he could make them. His legs trembled as his muscles tightened and released, over and again with his growing pleasure.

It was difficult to stop. He ended the video and sent it off to Theron, taking a deep breath and time to rest his hands least he finish right then.

: **Fuck. Never knew I had a thing for chiss until you.:**

Cal grinned, glad to know that Theron had enjoyed his little show. The time for teasing was nearly over, though, and he wanted now nothing more than to say just the thing to push Theron over the edge and let himself go as well. **:Just wait until we see each other again; you'll have more chiss than you can handle. You'll have to beg me to keep my mouth off you after the third time in a row I've made you come.:**

More timed passed than Cal would have wanted, but when Theron's next message came in he understood why. It was simple – one word, one picture.

**:Fuck:**

Theron's hand was still around his cock, but now it was loosing its hardness, resting against the skin of his stomach lazily. Creamy white come dotted his torso all the way up to his chest, and much of it lay in a puddle beneath the dripping tip of his cock. It was a mess that Cal wished he could lick up.

The sight of it spurred Cal on and he no longer kept to an even pace. His hand raced along himself, body tense and aching with pleasure. It took only a handful of strokes for him to climax, his cock pulsing in his hand and spilling his own come out over his stomach. He shuddered once at the release, then sighed blissfully.

When he was able to function again, Cal wiped his hands on the bedsheets and typed another message to Theron. **:You're something else Theron.:**

**:Heh. Same.:** Cal had almost dozed off when one last message buzzed on his holo.  **:So I'm, uh...looking forward to seeing you again. You know, whenever.”**

It would have been easy to blame his pleasure clouded state on how he felt, but Cal found himself feeling the same way. Theron was quickly becoming more than just a good time – he was that, as tonight proved, but he was also something _more._

**:Yeah. Me too.:** Cal hoped  _ whenever _ was soon. **:Goodnight, handsome.:**

 


End file.
